User talk:PsiSeveredHead/Archive06
See also Archive 01, Archive 02, Archive 03, Archive 04 and Archive 05 "Heart of the swarm" lore Since Kerrigan makes a new zerg empire(along with the high possibility of being infested again), doesn't this make the WoL campaign pointless from a lore point of view?--Svetoslav 12:01, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Major Characters The template si protected can you write Abathur, Izsha, Ariel and Tosh in the template of the major characters?-- 12:11, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Lab Notes I'm just curious, is there a place where, if they aren't already here, Stettman's notes on the Zerg DNA and Protoss crystal from the Hyperion lab could go? Could be some neat lore-type stuff to add. Doreiku Kuroofangu 20:16, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :Nevermind, found Stetmann's research log. What then about the descriptions of the upgrades given on the lab console? Doreiku Kuroofangu 20:21, June 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Well if you'd like I could make a sandbox with the notes, you could decide how and where to use them then. Doreiku Kuroofangu 21:09, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :::Done. Descriptions are just as they appear in-game (yes, even "weapons and weapons" under Ultra Capacitors. Some of the lore is far more interesting and detailed than others, but it's all there. I like to think Artanis and some scouts cam across an Automated Refinery Raynor left behind somewhere and facepalmed. "Why didn't we ever think of that? ":p Doreiku Kuroofangu 22:44, June 7, 2011 (UTC) No, I just typed it up on my laptop with SC2's console on the PC. Doreiku Kuroofangu 23:21, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :Tried making a page, if you could take a look though it's a bit small at the moment. May also be unneeded - Vanadium. Doreiku Kuroofangu 00:58, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Reporting Vandal Unknown user 220.255.2.98‎ has vandalised several pages on the wiki. I believe I have undone them all but if you can ban him, it would be appreciated. Thank you. Darth Batrus 10:36, June 12, 2011 (UTC) :No worries :) I was just checking the wiki and noticed the removal of information so was surprised to see the amount of vandalism. Anyway, glad to see a vandal gone. Darth Batrus 12:48, June 12, 2011 (UTC) One Final Request Greetings PSH, it has been a long time. I have moved the notd wiki into full production, and no longer require the SCII notd pages. As a final favor, please delete all NotD pages with the exception of the main NotD page. This should comply with your custom games policy, and I will finally be out of your hair once and for all. So long and thanks for all the Fish. :NiteShadeX, The Black Nite 05:37, June 17, 2011 (UTC) NotD Wiki Link http://notdstarcraft.wikia.com/wiki/Night_of_the_Dead_Wiki I will admit, I've been modelling it after the SC2 Wiki :NiteShadeX, The Black Nite 04:58, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Collectors edition If you have already bought the standard edition and registered It and the you get and register the collectors edition, will you still get the bonuses for battle.net that come with It? Collectors edition If you have already bought the standard edition and registered It and the you get and register the collectors edition, will you still get the bonuses for battle.net that come with It? --Svetoslav 12:32, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Two Questions one why cant anyone post a comment on a blog or a page? (blogs are meant too be a chatting sources) Two someone should make a blog that is called something like "Create your Own Unit Here" or something PBoy 02:42, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Battlecruiser energy What are battlecruisers powered from?--Svetoslav 17:44, June 28, 2011 (UTC) About factions If you don't add people to factions, then what can you add to factions, instead? Nikofeelan 01:56, July 9, 2011 (UTC) new achievements Psi, can I suggest new achievements for this wiki? I was thinking on an achievement for creating new articles. What do you think? Giobruno 19:37, July 11, 2011 (UTC) New Wikia feature - Chat Hi! I'm Mark, from Wikia's Content Team. I'm excited to announce a brand-new Wikia feature - the . The chat has been available for a while in beta, but it was recently added to , meaning that any local sysop can activate the feature on their wiki! The chat is an excellent way to communicate with less experienced editors and new visitors to the wiki, without having to explain the process of editing entirely using talk pages. In addition to that, the chat also allows you to discuss news about the game easily without having to renew a page all the time waiting for the new messages bubble. Just to be clear, Wikia is not forcing this feature on any wiki, it's completely optional. However, we do recommend the feature as it'll only make editing easier, and attract more editors to the wiki. To activate the feature, visit and activate the chat. If you have any questions at all, don't hesitate to leave me a message on my talk page! Cheers, Mark (talk) 22:48, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi, PSH. Apologies for abusing my user rights and tinkering with the wikialabs options. I was curious about the chat program, and it did not occur to me immediately that I could, and should, test it elsewhere. (I guess if I had read the documentation I would have realized it does not provide a drop-in replacement for the old messaging system.) On another note, if you're still looking for somebody to play L2D with, I think I can get on this weekend. To cut a long story short, network access on my Windows partition went down for a while, and I've recently got it working again. Ah, the things one cannot do on Linux... - Meco (talk, ) 20:45, July 15, 2011 (UTC) I'm too insane! I am too INSANE to do thid PIECE OF SHIT! And now! I'm gonna watch Call of Duty World at War (iPod Touch/iPhone) Tutorial! I quit. That's it, i quit. Fu** you all, i'm going back to Lost Chapters Wiki. The Galactic Warfares Wiki I have created the Galactic Warfares Wiki, found at http://thegalacticwarfares.wikia.com. I cannot get assistance from you, anyone, or the Call of Duty Wiki Editors! I'm on my own. Marines Spec Ops 10:00, July 19, 2011 (UTC) About the Null Circuit Sorry about the "weird edit" I made to the Null Circuit earlier. The site I found the information on regarding what it researched http://www.sc2blog.com/2007/07/ and the image was a part of this one http://www.sc2blog.com/wp-content/uploads/2007/12/protoss-techtree.jpg depicting the tech tree of the time (blizzcon 2007) showing that the Null circuit and the Robotics Support Bay had different roles altogether. I hope it helps clarify what I was getting at. --FenixT93 19:48, July 19, 2011 (UTC) sorry about the late reply how i was uploading them was that I took a screen shot, which downloads onto my comp and uploaded it from there and then I used the URL where I got the original picture as a reference. if thats the "bad way" what would be a better method of uploading them? as for the picture you were talking about not having a referance, was it the SC1 beta vespene geyser? UED Expeditionary Fleet CHECK THIS OUT! LOOK, I CREATED MEIN OWN USER PAGE, MEIN ADMINISTRATOR! :D UED Expeditionary Fleet CHECK THIS OUT! LOOK, I CREATED MEIN OWN USER PAGE, MEIN ADMINISTRATOR! :D Marines Spec Ops 04:00, July 23, 2011 (UTC) umm... The information you cut from the refinery/extractor/assimilator isnt anywhere on the development page of vespene or the buildings I just mentioned previously, care to elaborate on what you meant? FenixT93 13:44, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Dragoon in Starcraft 2 I realize im not the guy who made the previous edit to the dragoon. But I could show you some proof as you requested. would a video do? FenixT93 21:50, July 24, 2011 (UTC) this is one of them, there are quite a few others out there though. as far as i understand they are only available through a mod http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XAlGr7bHD6s&feature=related and as for screen shots i found one here, http://www.teamliquid.net/forum/viewmessage.php?topic_id=145316. turns out a lot of Starcraft 1 units have been made available in Starcraft 2 through modding. FenixT93 00:15, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Blizzcon 2011 giveaway with WoW Wiki and Diablo wiki? Hey there, my name is Tae and I am the category manager for Wikia Gaming. Wanted to reach out to you guys and see if you wanted to take part in a Blizzcon 2011 giveaway I have cooking with WoW Wiki. It's basically a contest where we give away virtual con tickets to fans who cannot physically attend the show. We're working on a grand prize package that will include some cool swag for the grand prize winner as well. We'd like you to help us spread the word by posting the contest details on your wiki. All entries will funnel into one email, and WoW Wiki would determine winners. We think this is a pretty cool giveaway for fans of Blizzard's titles, and we hope you'll want to take part. Please let me know if you guys are interested, and I can discuss details with you. Thanks! tae (talk) 18:19, August 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Luckily, you won't have to mess with shipping prizes or anything like that. We'll take care of all of that on our end. You will just be looked upon to help us promote it among your wiki's community so they know what's at stake and how they can enter. We'll be in touch soon with more details, but glad to hear you guys are interested! tae (talk) 23:52, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Images Not sure if we need them, but I found a site that has the icons for the lab upgrades and units as they appear on the console. If we need these, where would they be categorized? Doreiku Kuroofangu 08:20, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :Uploaded, but I'm a bit lazy to add them to the pages and templates, sorry ;p. Doreiku Kuroofangu 14:03, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Combat Shield I change the combat shield image... just to confirm if its ok... CombatMagic 05:41, August 7, 2011 (UTC) I'm a drama queen. I have a dramatic problem. Scarlet Marines 08:43, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Images hey, im just wondering. how do I rename an image and how remove an image? (such as those I uploaded but never used). FenixT93 20:48, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Nova Cannons hi Psi, thanks for pointing out that mistake. I've added the reference. FenixT93 19:32, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Xel'Naga I did not made this. Remember the Xel'Naga sculpture that Zeratul sees in the intro? From it he made this, now because it is from the cutscene, this might be how the Xel'Naga look like. Should i put this image in the Xel'Naga page?(talk) ) 7:09 PM September 5, 2011 Pic:http://muemil.deviantart.com/art/Xel-Naga-inscription-147758402 ````Hello, thanks for editing references of my pages, but "Unity of Races" is not a map, its a faction, you give it in preferences that this is a map. Theme design Hi! Not sure if you noticed this feature in the theme designer, but the background of the article area can be made to be transparent, letting the site background show through a bit. Might make the wiki's appearance a bit more interesting without affecting readability too much. :) - Meco (talk, ) 21:09, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Looks like you figured it out! Not sure where the green might be coming from; not seeing it on Fx7 or IE8. I tinkered with the "Effective health" equations. See if that works out without the image. - Meco (talk, ) 14:37, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Blogs I want to know something. Why aren't blogs allowed, but there are badges for making and commenting on Blogs? Getting mixed messages here. Alockwood1 20:35, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the information regarding costs. Alockwood1 23:22, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Celsus I've uploaded some images. Removed the OGN note though—even if the War Pigs line is not to be continued, I wouldn't be surprised if Celsus turns up in some form.--Hawki 23:34, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Proposal for SCwiki Hello, my name is 06abrahb and i am an admin on the Left 4 Dead wiki. I just recently bought Starcraft 2 and I`m really getting into it. I was just wondering I noticed you guys don`t have a type of poll on your home page like we do at the Left 4 Dead wiki. I was wondering if it were possible to help create a type of fun questionnaire/poll for your main home page where fans can have fun and vote for whatever they choose. Would you guys be willing or not? Let me know. Thanks! --06abrahb 07:03, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Remember Me? Its been a few months since I packed up shop and started the Night of the Dead Wiki. Let me thank you for encouraging me, it's been a lot of work, but well worth the rewards. Right now I'm pretty content with myself, mostly working on keeping everything up to speed with recent patches and getting newer/better images. Maybe in the future if I ever need help with anything I'll ask you. :Sayonara SeveredHead. --NiteShadeX, The Black Nite 01:18, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Spectres I've read the novel, if you'd like me to expand on some pages. Doreiku Kuroofangu 18:02, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Can one post a fan-fic story? I was wondering if one could post a fan-fiction story? The reason is, I have a story that is an interview between one of StarCraft's Terran Marines, and one of WarCraft's Human Footmen. Of course, the key things about the story is that it tells the history of the two games, and it gives tips for playing them. And the strategies ought to be good for most RTS games. Here it is, if you wish to check it out. http://alockwood1.deviantart.com/gallery/?offset=48#/d37ple3 Alockwood1 18:25, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Then, could one put it on their profile with a warning saying "Warning: While the following story contains some Lore, it is mainly Silly"?Alockwood1 20:55, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Re:Remember Me? Yeah 300+ pages, but a lot lack content. I just don't have the time for making everything myself, and the community as a whole isn't very proficient with WikiScript. Throw in the fact over half our population is the SEA and EU servers, a good portion of players only know English as a second language. Hmm...Actually. You mind looking at this for me. I've tried modifying an old template for page navigation. Its supposed to be for areas in the campaign where players decide to choose one route or mission over another. Then redirect to the appropriate page. In theory, the left side should say "<---- Option A" and the right "Option B ---->" I dunno if I'm making a rookie mistake or if I've legitimately botched this up. Help Wikia is only so useful. Anyways, good to hear you enjoy my progress. --NiteShadeX, The Black Nite 19:30, October 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Thats definitely an improvement. I should be able to figure it out from there. Thanks for the quick response. I'll get out of your hair now. ::--NiteShadeX, The Black Nite 20:05, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: Nova Scan As in this image? Looking over it, the one on the following page might make a better one for a psionic blast article, but the one in the link I've placed on Nova's page showing her psionic powers. DBZ moments are 'kewl' and all that.--Hawki 12:31, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey Psi! I noticed your edits on my walkthrough videos; I will be sure to follow the template you have edited them to match when I upload the rest of the videos. I was not sure where the best spot to place them was. Thanks! Izsha/Amanda Hayley Hiya Psi, hope you are doing well. Wanted to ask, I know I added it to the article but do you think it might be soon to be merging the two? My only concern is if Blizzard decides to change their mind since the initial information was Izsha was supposed to be an old style adjutant when they were cyborgs now they changed it at BlizzCon 2011 to being Amanda Hayley. Just wanted to ask your opinion on the matter. Anyway, take care! Darth Batrus 20:15, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, no worries. I think the new source is a reliable one as well but was just concerned if Blizzard decides to change their decision. Just wanted to make sure and if its easy rectifiable then its fine. Thanks for the reply. :) Darth Batrus 11:34, October 23, 2011 (UTC) i added a video in the stone guardian page showing gameplay from blizzcon Rond0 14:43, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Archiving I think you should archive. :P .....fromsmashwiki 23:05, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Got a question about videos Is there a good way to center videos? I know you can easily align them to the left or right, but I can't ever get a centered video to work. NiteShadeX, The Black Nite 16:26, October 30, 2011 (UTC) New Page Hi. I just created the Colonial Militias page, and I could use some help in improving it. Alockwood1 16:00, November 6, 2011 (UTC) :A virtually identical page, Colonial Militia, already exists, and only needs a section on what infantry and vehicles are in them to be far superior to your article, so I deleted it. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 17:29, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Alockwood1 17:51, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Expanded nav menu Hi! I just discovered that there's an experimental feature that increases the number of items the top nav menu can display; it allows three levels of links, instead of the current two. It just might be enough to resurrect the old menu. It can be activated through Special:WikiFeatures (look for "Expanded Wiki Navigation" at the bottom.) And here's the documentation. - Meco (talk, ) 16:27, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Pan-Terran I userd the stamp R sist in Starcraft II, of the my friend portretrit--PRISON KEEPER 14:26, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Red links Alright. Of course, it helps if people make the pages first. Alockwood1 00:26, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Map Info Okay. Alockwood1 19:32, November 14, 2011 (UTC) SC1 terran troop carrier? Well, I was looking in an infographic about Blizzard history in a brazilian game site and when I looked on the SC1 part, one of the screenshots shows an vehicle called "troop carrier", basically a bunker in siege tank wheels, which have its own wireframe and uses scv's portrait. Is it an unused unit or a mod-introduced unit? Giobruno 19:21, November 19, 2011 (UTC) (link here:http://arena.ig.com.br/infografico-a-historia-da-blizzard/n1597372373029.html) :It looks legitimate to me, so I think it's an unused unit. I can't read Portuguese, so making sense of that page is difficult for me. Could you extract an image somehow? Or if it's a video, the Firefox extension "FlashGot" will do the trick. (There's a lot of videos though, and I don't know which one you wanted me to look at.) PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 19:44, November 19, 2011 (UTC) :I'm still not sure if it's canon though. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 19:51, November 19, 2011 (UTC) ::A closer look showed the next image had an "altered marine" (it said "marine 100") so it seems like a custom mod. :( PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 20:01, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Forget the altered marine, its obvious that's a custom map. About the text, its basically "one of the most-selled pc games, renovated rts genre adding 3 different races with unique races" and mentions a scandal involving the Blizzard owner in that time (Cendant), saying that the company sold Blizzard to a french group before being bought by Vivendi. The "Blizzfacts" part says that SC1 began to be made in 1995... Things that we can see on SCL's "StarCraft Evolution". About the "bunker-tank", only Blizzard's personnel can solve the mystery. Giobruno 20:24, November 19, 2011 (UTC)